te quiero a pesar de todo (millons dollars mans)
by lana diamonds
Summary: sango es una chica muy facil de enamorar, y pasa esta vacaciones con su padre el cual no ha visto y junto a sus amigas kagome, ayame y rin tanmbien encontraran el amor, pero antes han echo un juramento¿QUE TIPO DE JURAMENTO? ADVERTENCIA LEMON (soy muy mala en los resumenes) léanlo porfis xD DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD


hola a todos espero que les guste mi fic me estoy esforzando mucho jajaj

los personajes no me pertenecen a mi quisiera

gracias por los que han leido mis fic(nadie)

Eran las 8 de la mañana y me dirigía. En mi carro hacia el aeropuerto de Inglaterra, donde tomaría un avión para ir a visitar mi país natal, Japón.

Mi padre me había sacado de aquel país para olvidarme de mi pasado, pero saben hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar .llegue al aeropuerto con 10 minutos de anticipación y volé, hacia donde parecía recabar todo mi infancia, felicidades y tristeza, en una sola cuidad, una de las potencias más grandes del mundo.

* * *

Llegue a las 6 de la tarde y uno de los trabajadores de mi papa, me esperaba en el aeropuerto, con un cartel diciendo "hija de Makimoto" y era de esperase que no fuera el nunca estaba conmigo, por eso paso lo que paso. Llegue a la casa donde, estaba remodelada totalmente o era una nueva, entre y estaba en el estacionamiento con el chofer bajando todas las maletas cuando todos los sirvientes, jardineros, trabajadores, amas de llave, salieron de la puerta y me abrazaron, saludándome y haciendo comentarios de todo tipo y cuando digo de todo tipo es de todo tipo como que; cuanto había crecido, que tenía un cuerpazo, que si me había operado, que como me fue en el viaje, que si ya he tenido relaciones, tanto sexuales como afectivas, que si era muy lista como lo era aquí, que si seguía siendo traviesa, que estaba bien bonita, ente otras cosas, ellos no habían cambiado en nada seguían siendo mis empleados favoritos, les tenía mucha confianza mas a mi querida Kaede mi vieja y sabia nana. Entre a la casa y ya no era nada igual como yo la recordaba, me ayudaron a subir mis maletas y bolsas a la que era antes mi alcoba cuando era pequeña, seguía las pequeñas repisas con las muñecas y juguetes y el mismo color rosa con blanco, era casi igual solo habían cambiado la base de la cama y su respectiva colcha y entre don, y habían quitado el balcón que tenía y en vez de eso pusieron una gran ventana. Estaba sacando mi ropa, mis objetos personales entre otras cosas de las maletas, y las acomodaba donde debían estar, cuando acabe me tire a la cama y empecé a recordar todo lo que había pasado, recuerdos, momentos, risas, regaños, travesuras, cuando alguien toco a mi puerta y me saco de ellos, era Kaede

-sanguito querida, no quieres bajar a comer- dijo entrando a la habitación- te prepare tu comida favorita

-ja- apareció una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y me levante de la cama para sentarme en la orilla de esta -dudo mucho que te acuerdes cual es Kaede-dije entusiasmada

-tú crees eso-dijo moviendo la cabeza a las lados y sentando en la cama junto a mi-me acuerdo hasta cuando intentaste rasurarte con el rastrillo de tu padre-dijo riendo-tu crees que no me voy a acordar de tu comida favorita

-jajaja-dije algo sonrojada y riendo-te extrañe mucho Kaede-dije abrazándola

-yo también-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-y ¿cómo te ha ido en el internado? ¿Vas bien en la escuela?

-bueno no soy así que digas la mejor de clase, ni repruebo materias, pero ahí voy esforzándome

-sigue así, sigue así y ¿ya tienes novio?, de seguro que sí, verdad, estas muy bonita quien no te quisiera

-jajaja, gracias kaede-hice una cara triste como de pechito-no, la verdad es que no-quite mi cara de puchito-bueno tenia, pero termine con él, jajaja ya sabes

-¿porque te trataba mal?

-no, pero ya sabes-hice una cara como que si todo lo mandara a volar, no me importaba nada-jajaja-dije riendo, y después me puse seria- es que era gay

Kaede se quedó impresionada-jajaja mi vida, tienes que fijar buen en los hombres, para seleccionar quien es el indicado-me dijo acariciándome mi cabeza-y ya báñate y bájate a comer-dijo parándose de la cama bruscamente-la llave de la izquierda es para el agua caliente-cerrando la puerta y antes me dedico una sonrisa y me mando un beso.

Bueno si había tenido muchos novios, buena solamente 5, pero no tenía suerte para el amor, siempre tenía mi corazón roto, me enamoraban, me ilusionaban se iban, y literalmente se iban; unos de mis novios se fue a Canadá, había sufrido por todo casos de corazón rotos; me dejaban por otra chica, me engañaban o no sabía que era gay. Eran chicos, guapos populares pero nunca me enamorado por completo para aferrarme a ellos y sufrir por uno demasiado, además tenía muchas amigas para consolarme, y después de esos cinco rompimientos de corazón ya estaba harta y ya no quería saber de otra más.

Me bañe, me arregle, y me puse mi pijama, eran las 8 de la noche y tenía mucha hambre, baje y me como no quería molestar a los empleados decidí servirme de comer a sí que fui a la cocina, me encontré a una señora era bonita, y se notaba que estaba toda aperada, y estaba dando órdenes a los empleados, no me moleste en preguntar quién era, no me interesaba agarre un plato de la lacena y me servir rabioles con queso, lo puse en el microondas y aguarde 2 minutos, sentí la mirada de la muchacha viéndome, no me importo, fue a l comedor, me senté y comí sola. Mi padre ya ni me acordaba de él, se supone que este viaje lo hice para pasar más tiempo con él, aunque casi toda mi vida no la pase con él, pero la vacaciones, los pequeños momentos, que pase con el eran increíbles, aunque casi no estaba con nosotros lo quería aunque él tiene la culpa d estar como estamos. Acabe de comer y me despedí de los empleados que estaban dentro de la casa y note que la muchacha que había visto ya no estaba, subí a ni alcoba y me lave los dientes y me acosté tranquilamente en mi cama, eran las 9:30 de la noche y no tenía nada de sueño, creí que iba estar cansada por el viaje pero no, así que decidí escuchar música en mi iPod y leer un libro, cuando me arte del libro lo deje en el tocador junto con el iPod y me di cuenta que nada había cambiado excepto la casa y que todo iba ser igual como siempre. Trate de dormir pero no pude eran las 11 y no tenía sueños, baje a la sala, y prendí en televisor, esto era de siempre, casi nunca podía dormir y si dormía me despertaba como si algo me faltara u olvidara algo, estaba la película "el arte de aprender la vida" y decidí verla me gusta mucho esa película, la vi y después de unos 20 minutos me quede dormida. Un azoton de puerta y unos pasos me despertaron, pero me hice la dormida, los pasos se dirigían hasta donde yo yacía acostada en el sillón, me observo, apago el televisor y me dio un dulce y agradable beso en la mejilla y dijo "no sabes cuánto te he extrañada me pequeña", después de eso se fue y me dio otro beso, cuando sentí que ya no estaba había di un brinco y me senté estaba sorprendida y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cuanto quería ir con él y darle un gran abrazo, después de todo los dos sufrimos mucho, y todo mi vida había estado sola literalmente sola sin madre y ni padre.

* * *

Ya era mañana un nuevo día, estaba emocionada porque iba estar con mi papa, me levante del sillón y subí rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigí a su habitación, parecía una niña en navidad buscando los regalos que había traído santa, pero cuando entre estaba totalmente sola y limpia, por un lado estaba furiosa y por el otro triste, no quería saber de nadie, no quería hacer nada, fue a mi habitación y cerré la puerto con un fuerte portazo, me tire a la cama, puse una canción y llore, cuando kaede entro:

-sanguito que tienes-dijo entrando y algo preocupada

-nada-dije entre lágrimas y casi no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en mi garganta, me levante y me senté-es solo que- dije en tono muy bajo-es que solo que-me solté a llorar- lo extraño- dije sin para de llorar- lo extraño mucho

-calma, calma mi pequeña -me dijo acariciando mi pelo y yo estaba recostada en sus piernas- el si te espero, pero tú estabas dormida y él no quería despertarte, pensó que estaba muy cansada y además se le iba a ser tarde.

-pero si él es el dueño, puede llegar cuando quiera-dije zosollando- siempre hace lo mismo, creí que iba ser diferente

-no mi vida, tiene responsabilidades, no así de fácil- dijo acariciándome-y para que te sientas mejor me dijo que hoy iban a comer los dos en el mejor restaurante de comida italiana de Japón, toma aquí está la reservación hoy a las 3:30 de la tarde

-yeah-dije a un con los ojos rojos y feliz-me para de las piernas de Kaede y la abrace- gracias Kaede

* * *

Eran las 2:30 y yo ya estaba lista, tome uno de los carros de la cochera y me dirigí al restaurant "shikon no tama" me fui como media hora antes porque el lugar estaba muy lejos y había mucho tráfico. Llegue al lugar a las 3 así que decidí esperar lo ahí afuera, enfrente del lugar había una linda tienda de disco y libros, como todavía no era hora decidí entrar e ir.

Entre y tenían discos de todo tipo y el vylin que siempre había buscado estaba ahí estaba "_lana del rey born to die edition paradise_"(n/A: no sé qué disco iba a elegir, pero como me gusta mucho decidi que fuese ese, pero según estaba agotado y no había en Inglaterra estaba descontinuado jajaja)abrí mis ojos como platos y me dirigí al cajón donde se encontraba el disco, camine rápidamente y lo tome, pero paso algo, tome el disco con mi mano pero de repente sentí otra mano encima de la mía, levante el disco sin aun percatarme que otra persona lo quería:

-disculpa pero yo lo agarre primero-dije jalando el vylin a mi lado

-disculpa pero yo llegue primero aquí- dijo jalando el vylin a su lado

-pero yo lo vi primero-dije

-pero yo lo quería primero

-ni siquiera sabes quién es-dije

-claro que sí, es lana del rey o lizzy grant es una diosa

-yo la quiero más que tu

-no- o-dijo algo frustrado- yo nací primero ya dámelo- dijo jalando a su lado

-no te lo voy a dar-dije jalando el vylin hacia mi

-sabes lo que tuve que pasar para tenerlo-De repente un amigo al parecer era del tipo, era alto con unos ojos claros hermosos, me parecía conocido

-ya deja de pelear, y dale el tonto disco, ya me quiero ir, parecen niños chiquitos

-corrección, es un vylin , y no es tonto, es perfecto, y soy más maduro que tu digo -dijo el

-no me interesa saber que tuviste que pasar, o si la quieres más, o si lo viste primero así que bye-dije frustrada jalándolo

- ok, bye-dijo jalándolo y no tuve la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo y lo gano.

Se dirigió hacia la caja, y lo pago, me quede observando desde ahí cómo le daban el vylin y lo empaquetaban, estaba súper enojada, porque era el único y el último disco estaba descontinuados, cuando vi salir a los 2 amigachos de la tienda les grite"¡hey tú, el de el vylin de lana o lizzy" el regreso a verme confundido "jodete estúpido" y le alce el dedo anular(.|.) su amigo se empezó a reír, y el solo volteo los ojos y se fue. "que tonto" pensé mire mi reloj y eran las 3:27. Salí del lugar sin comprar nada.

-jajajaj me cayó bien esa tipa-dijo subiendo al Ferrari de su amigo

- a mí no, es una niña mimada de papito-dijo poniendo las llaves y arrancando el auto-enojada porque no se cumplió su caprichito- dijo enojado

-jajaja calma amigo, al menos tienes tu disco, aunque me parecía algo conocida, creo que fue a la escuela conmigo-dijo pensativo-o creo que-fue interrumpido por su amigo -pero ya no importa ya no la veremos más-dijo conduciendo

-tienes razón aunque si era muy bonita-dijo recordándola

-bueno si era bonita, pero-fue interrumpido por su amigo- estas ciego estaba hermosa, acaso no viste sus curvas

-sí, pero ya no importa además tenemos novias digo

Me senté en una banca afuera del lugar para esperar a mi padre, revise mi reloj y ya eran las 3:45, mientras esperaba veía como las personas entraban y salían de ese lugar riéndose, parecían felices, otras salían para hablar por su celular y yo ahí sola, no parecía ni feliz ni enojada, solo, sola. Estaba a punto de levantarme para irme, pero algo me interrumpió y me detuvo, era un chico parecía exhausto y se sentó en aquella banca bruscamente.

-jajaja, hola-dijo con una sonrisa y secándose el poco sudor que tenía con su toalla

-ho,la-dije haciendo pausas-¿estás bien?

-al parecer no, ¿cómo me veo?- dijo preocupado

-bi,en, creo?-dije algo confundida

-entonces creo que si-dijo despropiándose moviendo su cabeza, se hizo un silencio-y ¿esperas a alguien?

-si-dije-el me dedico una cara de duda para que prosiguiera a decirle quien-mi padre

-ah-dijo-y ¿a qué horas te dijo él?

- a las 3:30

-pero si son las 3:50-dijo-se hizo un silencio-deberías entrar hacen muy buena la comida, una de las mejores que he probado ¿hiciste reservación?

-si-dije en tono muy bajo

-y ¿a qué horas?

- alas 3:30-hizo una cara de sorprendido

-bueno deberías de entrar ya solo te aceptan 15 minutos de tardanza, y ya pasaron-vio su reloj- 22 minutos de retraso, háblale a uno de tus amigos, la comida de ahí si vale la pena-dijo levantándose de la banca, y yo solo lo miraba, sí que era guapo-bueno creo que me tengo que ir

-¡espera!-se detuvo-no quieres comer conmigo-dije con una sonrisa y mostrando a reservación- se quedó sorprendido me dedico una brillante y hermosa sonrisa –porque no-dijo el

Entramos y era sumamente hermoso te hacía pensar que estabas en Italia, tenía una terraza afuera, también había un canal enorme con golondrinas y personas manejándolas, había 2 puentes para pasar el canal, era hermoso y había mucha gente:

-espera-dijo el-préstame la reservación-yo me encargo-dijo el caminando hacia la recepción- yo me encontraba inspeccionando el lugar con mis ojos

-ven- me tomo de mi brazo y una señorita nos guio hasta una mesa, tomamos asiento y después de unos 20 segundos la señorita llego con el menú-

-es lindo verdad-dijo el ojiazul-

-sí, siempre he ido a los restaurantes de comida italiana y nunca vio uno como este

-y no has visto los de comida japonés-dijo riendo-son geniales

-sí, si-dijo sonriendo-me lo imagino

-¿no eres de aquí verdad?-dijo en tono agradable y sonriendo

-sí, soy de aquí, aquí nací, pero toda mi vida he vivido en Inglaterra

- ah

-y tú eres de aquí

-no, bueno nací en escocia pero toda mi vida he estado aquí

-eres escoses, bonito lugar

-¿ya has ido?

-si-Llego el mesero y nos preguntó que queríamos de comer, ya sabía yo venía de antojos de canelones y el pido espagueti y se fue

-buena elección –dijo seguro

-lose-dije en tono altanera, hubo silencio-y ¿cuánto años tienes?-dije tomando una rodaja de pan de ajo que estaba en la mesa

-19-dijo también tomando otra rodaja de pan- y ¿y tu?- me miro a los ojos, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para contestar cuando me interrumpió-adivinare 17 y apenas este mes cumplirás los 18, o me equivoco

-jaja, si como adivinaste- dije confundida, comiendo

-lo vi en tus ojos-dijo mirándolo atentos, y yo a ellos, hizo que me sonrojara y yo solo voltee mi cara hacia la mesa para no sonrojarme mas

-y dime tu padre- aclaro su garganta- tu padre, porque no vino

-si lo supiera no estaría aquí, siempre hace esto-dijo sonriendo-y trabajas o estudias- dije eso para cambiar el tema

-nada-dijo tranquilamente-bueno estudio, bueno estudiaba, horita estoy con mi padre trabajando en su despacho porque acabe de estudiar derecho hace unos dias-¿y tu?-

-medicina

-¿medicina?, que practico- dijo sonriendo, parpadeando-y ¿qué te gusta hacer?

-bueno pues se cantar, y me gusta cantar, y mis amigas me consideran una diosa cantando pero yo pienso que hay personas que cantan mejor que yo ¿y tu?

-jaajaj que hipócrita, se cuando una persona miente-dijo riendo

-hey, no tienes derecho de insultarme –dijo algo enojada

-y también se cómo hacer parecer culpable a alguien –dijo-quieres ver-el estaba a punto de llamar a un mesero cuando lo interrumpí

-ok, si si te creo –dije algo cansada por su actitud. Llego el mesero y sirvió la respectiva comida en su lugar y a cada quien. Probé los canelones y sabían súper ricos, deliciosos y ha ahora entendía porque valía la pena entrar a el, mientras comíamos hablamos de nosotros, vacaciones, escuela, amigos, relaciones, gustos y hasta llegamos hablar de si ya habíamos tenido nuestra primera vez, fue divertido estar con el lo disfrute. Después de acabar nuestra comida el me sugirió pedir un postre y yo no lo quería porque no me lo hiba a acabar, el dijo que no importaba que lo compartíamos y así fue, pedí un deliciosos tiramisú; y estaba wow al igual que el. El pago la cuenta, aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo ya que yo lo había invitado, pero a el no le importó. Salimos del establecimiento y el dijo:

-hey, y si te invito un helado-dijo el

-no muchas gracias estoy absolutamente llena, no me cabria nada mas, los ciento-dije en tono melancólico-si quieres otro dia-dije entusiasmada

-claro, seria un gusto-dijo feliz y mirándome-bueno, -aclaro su garganta-bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir

-tienes carro? , te puedo llevar-me regreso a ver algo extrañado –si tú quieres

-jajaja claro, vamos-nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde estaba el carro, subimos y avanzamos, el camino fue todo silencio hasta que él lo rompió:

-y conque medicina-dijo moviendo su cabeza así donde estaba

-sip

-y ¿te gusta?

-bueno pues, lo tomo como si fuera un trabajo caritativo, no un trabajo laboral-le dije volteándolo a ver- y a ti te gusta ser abogado

-pues si, bueno antes no me gustaba, pero cuando empecé aprender las palabras los secretos me pareció algo interesante, y además es el negocio de la familia-dijo volteándome a ver-y entonces una diosa en el canto

-si- jaja ¿y tu no cantas?

-¿cantar? No para nada yo no-dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y sus dedos entre sus cabello - jaja-sabes que un ósculo

-¿ósculo?, no ni idea- dije viéndolo directamente a sus ojos azules; ésos ojos azules que te hacen quedarte hipnotizada por ellos, no les voy a mentir pero si era guapo, listo y simpático -no, nose ¿qué es? - dije volviendo de mi trace mirándolo

-esto-y me robo un tierno y lindo raro beso que casi hizo que chocáramos y después de unos segundo estábamos en su casa

-aquí es gracias, fue un gusto conocerte-dijo alzando su mano a si a mí para estrecharla, y la estrechamos, bajo del carro y cerró la puerta -a ver cuándo vamos a tomar un helado, yo estaba en shock por lo que había pasado aun-y los ciento por robarte un ósculo, espero que lo hayas entendido lo que es, bye hasta luego chica ósculo

-jjajja chica osculo no puedes poner otro apodo-dije mirándolo fijamente-espera- empecé a buscar en los cajoncitos del carro una hoja y la encontré junto a una pluma, y empecé a anonotar algo-ten toma-dije mientras él lo estaba tomando-es mi dirección, mi celular se dañó cuando venía en el avión, ahí me puedes buscar cuando quieres bye chico osculo-y el se quitó de la ventanilla de donde estaba-bye-dijo con una sonrisa alejándose del carro-estaba apunto de avanzar cuando me dijo-¡cual es tu nombre entonces chica ósculo!-y yo le grite-¡adivínalo chico ósculo!

Avance por la carretera directo a mi casa,manejaba con una gran sonrisa, estaba sumante feliz ese chico si que me volvía loca si él no me daba el beso yo se lo iba a dar, sí que había enmarado, ¿pero cómo me puedo de enamorar De alguien asi de rápido?; ese era un maldito problema me enamoraba muy rápido y no me daba cuenta de las personas que eran, pero el si era bueno, y hice un juramento con mis amigas que no más chicos hasta acabar la carrera, aunque y creo que ya lo rompí.

**continuara...**

gracias por leerlo dejen comentarios porfa

diganme algo porfavor para que me animen a inspirarme


End file.
